heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ronan O'Connor
Ronan O'Connor is the protagonist of Murdered: Soul Suspect, shot to death while attempting to stop a murder by the infamous Bell Killer. Using his new-found supernatural abilities, Ronan is free to explore the town of Salem, Massachusetts from his shadowy afterlife known as Dusk. Unable to communicate with the detectives on his case, Ronan must read the minds of the living, influencing their thoughts and actions. As part of his investigation, he must interrogate the ghosts of Salem's past citizens to piece together the puzzle, while battling demonic spirits to save his soul and uncover the shocking truth about who is responsible for his death. Involvement Murdered: Soul Suspect Ronan gets a call about a break-in in a top-floor apartment, disregarding calling for backup, he attempted to apprehend the Bell Killer by himself, only to be thrown around the room, lose his childhood gun and gets thrown out the window. As Ronan tries to shoot the Bell Killer, he lands on the ground and has some flashbacks of his childhood. Ronan soon starts hallucinating and wakes up, thinking he is still up and decides to go back to the apartment. Upon finding the door knob not moving, the door is soon opened, forcing Ronan back and an old woman gets shocked at something before closing the door. Ronan turns to see his body and upon seeing himself open his eyes, Ronan attempts to get back in his body, the Bell Killer soon appears. Ronan attempts to grab his service weapon that fell next to him when he was thrown out the window, but it easily passes through him as the Bell Killer soon picks it up and fires seven times, in the right lung at Ronan's body, killing him. Ronan soon turns into a ghost and soon disappears into a light, where Julia awaits. Julia soon tells him he can't join her until he has finished some unfinished business. Returning to the real world, he sees two witnesses calling the police while Ronan tries to talk to them, but since he is a ghost, no one would hear him. He soon follows a little girl who tells him he is in Dusk before soon disappearing. Ronan soon goes back to where his body laid and saw Baxter pick up his hat and wears it. Mocking O'Connor, the ghost throws his cigarette at him, but it goes through and as Baxter turned around, Lieutenant Reyes, who was Ronan's brother-in-law punches Baxter for mocking him. After Sergeant Stewart prevents a fight, he tells Baxter to go away and tells Rex to say his final goodbyes and go back to the station. Putting his hat back on the body, Rex tells him to tell Julia that he misses her. GalleryEdit MurderedScreenshot2 Ronan O'Conner O'Conner O'Conner2 Ronan inspecting his dead body. Ronan inspecting his body. Add a photo to this gallery TriviaEdit Ronan's service weapon that was used to kill him, might be a Smith and Wesson SW1911 or a Springfield Armoury 1911. Ronan is a chain smoker and is always seen with a cigarette in his mouth, even as a ghost. Ronan is right handed, but wears his watch on his right wrist.